


a cup of alligator blood

by Phoenixgriffin260



Series: Alligator Blood [1]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Backstory, College, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Julian can see the ghosts as a human, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Self-Harm, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixgriffin260/pseuds/Phoenixgriffin260
Summary: Julian realises his history- and his death- are not all as they seem. He investigates, but two of the people he trusted most (and least, in ones case) make a re-appearence.! Collection of extremely short minishots! They will likely be under 300 words each !





	a cup of alligator blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [highinfibre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highinfibre/gifts).

Gabriel rests back in the chair, idly stirring the tea that Alison had kindly brought him- on the other side of the chess table, Margot leans forwards, brushing a stand of her hair behind her ear. "You said you were there," She says, eyes narrowing and voice cooling.

The brunette nods, looking up from the drink with a raised eyebrow.

"I was trailing him- terribly unprofessional of me, I know," He purrs, shifting so he was sat a little straighter. "I saw the marks, Margot; even the tip of the needle is imprinted in my mind."

She uncomfortably sits back in the chair, all while Julian folds his arms behind him.

So that's why he had the marks, then. 


End file.
